


The Administrator

by Flyingover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingover/pseuds/Flyingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan is a recent graduate of University sent to help bring order to the small towns that lie on the other side of the country. By building up a successful presence of authority in the town, he be able to move on with his career. However, he meets people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Administrator

Chapter 1 

Ivan watched the green and brown blurs slide past the window. It had been the view from his window for the past three days. The train had been rolling through the Forest Medius for the past two days. Soon it would leave to enter the flat lands that was home to Ivan's destination.  
He had been sent by the Department to fulfill his requirements for promotion to a official position. Having only graduated from the University a month ago, Ivan needed to build up certain skills that even his father's connections couldn't give him. Therefore, he was taking the route that many new Graduates were taking, to small towns on the other side of the Velox River and the Medius. The Department had decided to finally reach out to these lonely villages scattered upon the empty flatlands and sequestered in the shadows of the Tribuo Mountains. So the heads had decided to take some of their best and brightest in their hands, and fling them across the geographic divides and into these town.  
Ivan himself was one such lucky graduate, his mission was to go to such a town and begin to integrate it into the rest of the nation's systems, to vanquish the ambiguous status of these towns in the nation. This would mean organizing an office in the town as a base for operations and recruiting local members of the community. At the end of the nine month sentence, Ivan would be replaced by other officials who would take on the reins of control and really enforce the will of the central government. Ivan would go back to the City of Unda, his home and the Capitol, to continue his upward career in Public Service.  
Later that day the train left the forest, yellow light shined through the window. He looked upon the land and the waves of tall grass pushed by the waves. On the horizon he could see the last stop, Devia, the largest city in the East. The city was home to about 10,000 people, minuscule compared to the millions back in Unda.  
Ivan's ride in the train ended near evening. He was left waiting on the platform that had emptied out as soon as it had filled up. A couple of cases and his work bag were in a pile next to him.  
He waited for a while till a man walked up to him, introduced himself as the man who would take Ivan to Longin, Ivan assigned town. The man pick up half of the assemble of suitcases, Ivan picked up the other. They made their way to a nearby wagon attached to a horse and loaded it up with Ivan's luggage. The two sat in the front seat with a large gap inbetween them and set off. They didn't talk much, Ivan stared off into the distance, watching the endless waves.  
It was late in the evening when they finally made it to Longin. Ivan couldn't see much in the dark. Electric lamps didn't seem to exist in this part of the country. Small candles could be seen in the window of some homes, however. There seemed to a main street with shops, homes, and businesses lining either side. There also seemed to be little roads that jutted off with more wooden and brick buildings. The main road continued into darkness.  
The wagon came to a halt in front of one plain looking two story building. It appeared to be a store, large front window His suitcases and bags were thrown down next to him. Then the quiet man and his wagon disappeared into the darkness.  
Ivan, on the other hand, was left behind. Picking up a suitcase, he reached forward to knock on the front door and almost fell through when it was open. He looked up to see a young man with two bright blue eyes and even brighter hair. He sucked in a breath.  
"You finally showed up" the man said in much too happy and upbeat tone. "I hope the ride to here wasn't too bad"  
Ivan stumbled to find something to say, "No, no it was fine. Just long, but that cannot be helped."  
The man stepped put and reached for the suitcases, "Well, lets get you settled in, then I'll whip something up for you to eat, you must be starved."  
Ivan was starved, "Thank you", He mustered out. He picked up his things and followed the man, or really boy with that attitude. His senses were much too dull from days of travel to deal with this energized bunny.  
Ivan followed the other into the building and upstairs to am apartment over the store. They entered the living room where Ivan's bags were set down.  
"Take a seat Mr....." The boy was already in the kitchen, whipping something up.  
"Braginsky" Ivan found a plushy old chair and dropped down. The wagon ride had been tough and bumpy. The train had been cramped. Everything ached.  
"I'm Alfred, Alfred F. Jones" Alfred was already back in front of Ivan, with a sandwich on a plain white plate. This Ivan grabbed and eagerly ate.  
"Man, you really were famished" Alfred set down the glass of water he had apparently been holding on the side table next to Ivan. And seeing that Ivan would not be a good conversationalist at that moment, he set about to tidying up the room.  
Noticing the candle that was currently the sole source of light in the room "Better light another candle, this one's getting low." Ivan nodded in response, still eating. "Anyway, we were wondering when you were coming, the Department sent some notices to the town a while back that you were coming. "  
"We?" Ivan had finished eating and guzzling water.  
The boy, Alfred, stood up. "Me and Arthur"  
"Arthur Kirkland?" Ivan had been given the names of who he was to stay with shortly before being pushed on the train.  
"Yeah" Alfred looked around and then said, "He had to leave a couple days back, there was an emergency he had to attend to. Don't worry he'll be back in the next couple days."  
Ivan nodded in response. The food managed to liven him up a bit.  
"Well, I guess we should get you to bed" Ivan stood up, bodu in protest and folloed Alfred into a room. "So, you'll be staying in my room, don't worry I totally cleaned it up for you."  
Ivan saw the bed and felt even more exhausted.  
"So yeah, I'll leave you alone, Sleep tight!", Alfred left the room.  
Ivan's suitcases appeared before him and he dressed for bed. He was a little bit too big for the bed, but when his head hit the pillow, he was out.


End file.
